yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Parvis
Alex Parvis, also known as Parv, is a member of Area 11 and one of the only two band members working at the YogTowers. He works at the YogTowers as a production assistant and plays the guitar in Area 11. Summary Alex joined the Yogscast in 2012 as a Production Assistant. His role is to assist other members of the production team in providing high quality content. He spends a lot of his time in the recording studio making samples with Sparkles*. ParvPlays Twitch FAQ's Chat rules *No spamming - If Parv isn’t seeing your message its probably because he’s too involved in whatever he’s playing to read chat, just wait till he’s not as busy then ask. *No all caps - Nobody likes that. *No links - Shouldn’t need to explain this. *No talking about - LoL VS DotA, SOI Parv FAQ *Can I play DotA with you? **Yes you can. To do so you need to join the Parv chat channel in the dota client, From here one of the mods will add you to the guild P. When playing with viewers Parv generally opens the party to the guild. In future we hope to have enough regular people to be able to do full inhouse lobbies to take away from the pressure of playing matchmaking. *How do I join the chat channel? **Click this button **Type Parv here and select the Parv channel **Press join *Can I add you on steam? **Parv would rather you didn’t. The account he uses on stream is his personal one that he uses to socialize with friends and if he added everyone from the stream his account would become unusable. If you want to play DotA with Parv you can join the guild. *Can I add you in that has it’s own friend system separate to steam? **Assume no unless Parv says otherwise. (Will update if there are any that you can). *What do you use to stream ? **Parv uses the paid version of X-Splitto stream. **PC: some form of chillblast. **Mic: sE electronics sE2200a II condenser mic **Headset: Audio Technica BPHS1 headset *What did you do before Area 11 and Yogs? **Parv did a Philosophy degree, and played with a metal band called Bloodgaurd *How did you get involved with the Yogs? **Through Area11 *Where in England are you from originally? **Coventry *Favorite stuff **Colour: Green **Anime: Outlaw star, Gurren lagann &Code Geass **Area 11 song: Heaven Piercing Giga Drill **Solo written: The Strays (Even though Kogie wrote it) **Games: Metal Gear Solid series, Call Of Duty 1,2 and 4, World of Warcraft and Dota2 **Dota hero: Dark Seer (and generally offlane heroes) **Guitarist: Paul Gilbert **Fast food: Chinese **Musical key: C#m **Lucky number: 17.6 **Film: Enemy at the Gates **Guitar make: Caparison *Random Trivia & Links to More **Digital Haunt (Site set up by Sparkles* with information on Area 11, maintained by fans) **Yogscast Wiki ***Neither the Yogscast Wiki nor the Digital Haunt Wiki have Parv's correct birthday on them. **A Parvis is a court in front of a church **Parv has no phobias. *Parv doesn’t read very often but when he does he reads philosophy books. Twitch emotes *How do I get these awesome emotes? **Subscribe to ParvPlays on twitch for these with more to come. *Social Media **Parv's Twitter **Parv's Facebook page **Parv's Youtube channel **Parv's subreddit (this isn’t used much yet) Trivia *Parv was also in a death metal band called Bloodguard, you can listen here. - Recently parted on good terms. *Parv has 5 distinct ways he enters a room, and if you spend a few hours with him you'll probably experience at least 3. *According to Sjin and Parv, If you have been naughty, but ask Santa for some coal for Christmas, you get a picture of Parv. *Parv is a pen spinning practitioner, confirmed trick list includes the charge, thumb around, infinity, and finger pass. He also demonstrated he can do this with a drumstick. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkpL1K3cpLQ%7Chere) *Parv frequents the subreddit "/r/seduction" and has amassed more Link Karma than you could possibly imagine. *The guitar Parv plays is an ESP Horizon NT-II. *For the office Secret Santa 2012, he gave Martyn a framed picture of his own face. *He can do an excellent impersonation of Gollum/Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings film series, as seen in Area 11's Sketch Riddles. *Parv has his own youtube channel, ParvPlays, you can find it here https://www.youtube.com/user/ParvPlays! *Parv is a fan of Avenged Sevenfold which was shown on the Christmas livestreams. *Parv loves the song 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. *Parv's Twitch channel is ParvPlays . *It was revealed by Kogie in an interview that Parv studied philosophy in university. Hannah also said so in YogSims. *Parv has said in his stream that his lucky number is 17.6 *Parv thinks that there is no point in unicorns as they are just "Horses with a stupid horn" *Martyn mentioned in his video "Defaults and Bacon Numbers" that Parv is lactose intolerant. **Because of this, Parv never orders cheese on his pizza, instead going for "bread with tomato sauce" *Parv has a sister, who is a year younger than him and a younger brother who is 14. *Parv used to create the Top 5 videos for the Yogscast, as recently revealed on stream Quotes *'I came from a womb and was sent here'. Gallery Parvsghost.jpg|The YogTowers haunted by the restless spirit of Parv. acparvis.png|Parv's Minecraft skin. YOGSCASTParv.png|Parv's previous Yogscast avatar. Parvouttro.png|Parv's outro face. Parv-and-Turps.png|Parv and Turpster on Just Dance. Parv Cartoon.jpg|Parv as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Parv.jpg|Merry Parvis Day (April 17th) IMG_2264.PNG|Riddles! BPpPrPTCYAAdwJa.jpg|Mr Suavis BKZxFPBCQAEX7es.jpg|Smile Captadure.PNG|The young and talented Alex Parvis Parvis.png|Suavis and Leo and Kogie parvie.jpg Parvi.png Parvie.png Parv and Martyn.png Parvx.jpg parv afain.png Unhappy Parvy.png AliceParvis.PNG|Parv as Paul Stanley Parvy.png|Parv on the lookout for ladies YOGSCASTParv2.png|Parv's current Yogscast Avatar. ParvBanner.png|Parv's Youtube Banner. Parv Brighton.jpg|Brighton Japanese Festival Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:People Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Parvis